oneshots that i randomly come up with when i'm bored
by Scorpiokagamine
Summary: oneshots. well, this first chapter is more a preview, if anything. possible pairs later on: allenxlavi, kaitoxlen, rinxmiku, setoxjopey and yamixyugi
1. Chapter 1

_**hmm...a sneak peek at a new thing i'm calling "oneshots"**_

_**Okay! One shots are a go! Let me set the scene so you understand a little bit:**_

_**Len is the servant of King Kaito, ruler of the clan of Warriors. This clan can be harsh, cruel, and killers to outsiders. But with one another, they are family. Kaito became ruler at the ripe age of 6, because he's family somehow mysteriously disappeared. For 20 years, he ran the country fairly, but just a bit harshly. The rich were favored more than the poor, but the poor could make easy jobs. **_

_**Len became Kaito's servant after unfortunate events that almost led to Kaito's assassination. Now, he serves faithfully to Kaito. He is devoted to him solely, maybe even more so than a servant should. But Len has a secret about himself that he had never told anyone. He's a hermaphrodite.**_

_**Kaito has recently learned that the same man who is trying to assainate both Len and him was the same man who assassinated his family. His mother, his father, and his sister-all gone by this man. Now, he won't stop at nothing to kill this man. Revenge s what he wants.**_

_**And Kaito wants Len. He wants him more than he feels he should. That is the only thing holding them back from being together. Well, that and Kaito's possible fiancée. **_

_**So one night, Len decided to confront Kaito. What could our little shota-(Len: I am not a SHOTA) be thinking…?**_

I knock on the door, listening closely for Kaito's voice. When I hear a gruff "come in" I open the door. "Master, it's nearly midnight. Don't you think you should turn in for the night?" I ask, seeing him at his desk. He looks up at me, and then returns to his work. "I will, Len. But I need to finish this up first." I sigh. Moving to his bed, I pull back the covers and fluff up the pillows. I pick up stray papers he threw onto the floor and set them neatly in a stacked pile. I place them beside his bed.

I pull the curtains on the window forward. Master Kaito hated being waked up by the sun. I didn't really understand why. I felt great to see the sun, to know you've lived to see another sunrise. He apparently hated knowing that fact. I shook my head, fixing up the couch he left in absolute dismay. Really, Master couldn't survive on his own if I wasn't around. I grabbed a tray of dirty dishes and carry them out, placing them on the floor beside the door for another servant to pick up.

I turn to kaito, who had now pushed his papers out of his way. He sits with his head on his hands. What was he thinking about, that made him look like this? "Master, what's on your mind?" I ask, watching him. He looks up at me, and then lets his head fall back into his hands. "Master?" I ask again. He doesn't answer.

I approach him slowly on quiet feet. When I stand beside him, I start straightening out his papers, setting them in another neat pile. I look at him again. A thought occurs to me. "Master, did I ever tell you a story of when I was an orphan?" he says nothing, so I keep talking.

"When I was a child, I used to live with a woman I called Grandma. She was kind, nice enough to let me stay with her up until the day she died. She gave me money to buy some food every Sunday. But her home was far from the city, so I had to ride a carriage to get there.

"Whenever I rode this carriage, a girl would ride it to. She was very beautiful. She always had a nice smile, and she had short blonde hair and the bluest eyes I have-had, ever seen." I smiled at Kaito. "She rode it with her friends, and they always would be laughing and smiling. I would watch her, thinking about how beautiful she was. I never thought I'd get to meet her. But one day I did."

Kaito looked up at me.

"She was so _kind,_ kaito. She asked all kinds of questions about me, about my life. No one had ever done that before. And after that, someday she would talk to me. She'd tell me all kinds of stories that she read. And when she smiled and laughed, the sky seemed to be a bit more blue, and the bird's songs would be just a bit sweeter. I realized then that I loved her.

"But she was a very depressed girl. Unknowingly to her friends and me, she was lonely, sad and scared. And one day, she didn't ride that carriage to town. Nor the next Sunday or the next." I looked at the wall, but my eyes were far away. "It was later I learned she had killed herself. She even left me a letter. It said that she thought I was beautiful as well. She loved my laughter and thought I was better when I did.

"I also learned her name. It was Rin." I said, smiling painfully. Kaito's eyes widened. "But you said your sister's name was Rin-"

"Yes." I interjected. "After a few years, I learned that she was, in fact, my very own twin sister. She, too, had the same secret that I have. Only hers was much easier than mine. I have both sexes, but she only had a female's part."

"Then how did she know she had-"

"I'd rather not say what made her a hermaphrodite." I say. I laugh at Kaito's confused face, and then sober up. "Can you understand, can you even compensate how I felt once I found out? I had met my own sister, and I didn't even know." I shakingly brush my hair back. It only made my hair more messy. " She was barely three inches away from me, and I never knew we were related. When she died, I felt…so lonely. Before I learned of her death I…I felt like I knew she was gone, that I couldn't see her again.

"And I was overjoyed a bit. Finally, I knew I wasn't alone. At one point I was with someone who was the same as I was, even if it was only for a while. Despite how sad I felt at her death, I was happy to have known her. To have experienced her laughter. To see her smile. I was happy to have at least known her.

"But I won't deny that I felt betrayed. She knew, the entire time. She knew what I was, who I was to her. Even if it was against our families wishes, I wished that she had told me a little bit. At least have told me I was her brother. But then, she was always the one to try and protect me." I smiled.

"Len? Are you…crying…?" kaito asked.

I blink to realize water was running from my eyes. "Ah!" I say, covering my face. "Sorry, I have something in my eyes-" I say quickly, wiping my eyes. Kaito's hand caught mine, pulling my hand away from my face. "It's alright to cry in front of me, Len. Its alright to cry." He says soothingly. I look at him, then smile. "Sorry, Master. I'll leave you alone now." I move to turn, but he tugs my hand. I look down to see that he holds it between both of his tightly. I look up into his eyes. "Len…I…since you shared a story, I'll share one as well." He motions for me to come closer. I comply, brushing against his leg. I sit down on the floor before him, still holding his hand. I look up at him expectantly. He smiles nervously, and then takes a deep breathe.

"When I was a kid, I had a very loving life. A younger sister. A kind father. And understanding mother. We lived in this very house, ruling over our country fairly. My father loved this land, and my mother loved the people. They both loved each other and their two children. I did get into fights with my sister a lot, but she was one of my dearest treasures.

"One day, when I turned 6, my father called me into his study. 'Now, son,' he said. 'You mother, sister, and I will be traveling across the sea to meet a possible fiancée for your sister. I want you to rule over this country we love while we're gone. Apa will look after you.' I replied with a fond yes. Two days later, he, my mother, and my dear sister left.

"As promised, I looked over the country while he was gone. I was proud to learn I had a knack for it. The people fared well, and no invaders attacked our land. I wanted to show off to father when he got back that I was a big boy and that I could handle running the country. APA always said to me late at night, 'your father will be proud when he gets back.'

"But after a full year, and with no letter, I started to doubt my father. Where was he? When was he going to come back? When would I see my mother again? Did he abandon me? What if he left me here alone, while he established another country? I shot those ideas out of my head. Father would never leave this country. He loved it too much. And me. Plus, mother would be furious if he even tried. So I returned to waiting

"But as year after year passed, I finally realized that my father was not coming back. That my mother would not be returning, and my dear sister would not come to hit me on the head with a rock." He smiled fondly, then returned to his story. "I felt really alone then. For the first time after they left, I understood what it felt to never hear your fathers' loving comfort. To never feel your mothers' good night kiss, or to have your younger sister come to you late at night because she's afraid of her nightmares.

"For the first time, I could actually understand what they meant when they said that 'a poor man was a man with no family.' There was no one to comfort me. Apa died after I had turned twelve and by that time I was secluding myself away from the public eye. I no longer took joy in taking care of my country. I started to loathe this country my father supposedly loved. But I still took care of it. I made a promise to.

"and only now, after I had sworn that I absolutely hated my family, I learn that they didn't abandon me. I learn that they did love me. So, so very much. I learned that my family was murdered in cold blood by that man." His eyes took on a killer look. "and so I will extract my revenge on him."

I looked up at him. Despite how threatening his voice was, I could tell that right behind his eyes, were the eyes of a lost little boy. Although he felt better knowing that his father and mother had loved him, he was lost. I knew that he still loved his country even when he said that he had loathed it. Or maybe he did actually just keep it, in hopes of finding that love his father had had for it once, a long time ago.

But he was still lost. A child needed affection to grow, and he didn't have it for 20 years. When he had needed help, guidance, and comfort the most, he couldn't have it. And he had been giving his all to keep this country to the best it could possibly be. His very own love and affection were all for this country that he had only ever loved. I couldn't ever understand his pain, because even though I was an orphan, I still found comfort and happiness.

I reach up with my spare hand and touch the side of his face soothingly. I brush his hair out of his eyes to get a better look at his face. He looked at the wall above me, but his hand reached up and covered mine. His eyes closed and he slid my hand to his lips. They pressed against my hand, kissing the palm of it. I watch him, then rose to my feet. I sat down on Kaito's lap, my legs straddling his legs.

His eyes widened as I wrapped my arms around his head, bring him close to my heart. My fingers softly slid threw his hair and I kissed the top of his head. "do you hear that? It's the sound of my heart." I say, kissing his head again. "This heart, Master, has only ever beat for your sake." I rest my chin in his hair. "That's all its ever done. Everything, all that I am, master, is yours. All of my love, all of my comfort and affection. Its all yours. Always has been. Always will. I know you were lonely, but now, now I can give you all of me." A full thirty seconds pass before I feel an arm wrap around my back, holding my heart close to his ear. We cradle each other, holding each other close.

I seek to give him comfort and love. He seeks for my affection, my love, my comfort. I seek to give all that I am to him. I know that he would treasure me above all else. I know that, when I lay myself down before him, he will lay his own heart down for me to take. I give, he takes. But he also gives, and I also take. We are a shared being, two hearts, two bodies, one soul. A perfect yin and yang.

So I'm alright when he pulls back and lifts his head up. I'm alright when he looks into my eyes, asking one single question. I blink slowly before giving him a small smile. Yes. This was what I wanted. He blinks again before letting his hand cradle my cheek. I lean into it, feeling it move to untie my hair tie. My hair falls to cover my face, shielding it from the light. His hand returns to my chin. He holds it loosely, letting me move if I want to. He leans in slowly, giving me time to think, to reconsider what I was doing.

But I don't move.

His lips reach mine softly. Its merely a pressing of our lips for a while before he actually moves them. He opens his lips to let his tongue slid slowly. He tastes my lips, not letting me open them. He then moves up to kiss my forehead, my nose, my closed eyes, and returns to my lips. This time, he softly nipples my lower lips, silently asking for my permission.

I open my lips fully, allowing him full access. He firsts' licks my lips again before letting his tongue enter. He slides his tongue along my bottom teeth, then finds my tongue. He explores it slowly, sliding his tongue up and down my tongues length. I shiver but stay still. He moves on to the sides of my mouth.

He slowly explores my mouth, filling it with his taste. He lets his tongue glide over the roof of my mouth, making me moan quietly. He tastes the walls of my mouth, even going so far as to feel for the back of my mouth. I nip him sharply to tell him I don't appreciate it and he pulls back in apology. He licks the roof of my mouth until I've forgiven him and he returns to exploring. This time, he is mindful of my movements.

We pull back when we start gasping for air. He leaves his lips on mine but he pulls his face back. Our noses are still touching, mixing our breaths together. My eyes open a little bit to see his open as well. He watches me closely, an anxiousness behind his eyes. I blink at him slowly, a sign that I'm alright, before joining our lips again. This time, he finds my sensitive areas, making me whine softly when he pulls away from them only to return.

We pull back again, letting our breaths mingle before we kiss again. I decided that this time, I had enough with the teasing. My tongue moves before his does. It licks his lips enticingly. He gasps and pulls back, but I hold his head to mine. My tongue reaches out to lick his upper lip before my teeth softly pull his lower lip into my mouth. I suck on it slowly, tasting him again._ Gods, its even better than before_. I think.

His mouth opens to let me in, and I wander excitingly in. My tongue licked the roof of his mouth before sliding down his walls, then gliding over his tongue. I licked his lips as I pulled back, making him join in on my game. His lips close over my tongue, trying to suck it back in. I pull back and our lips make a loud smacking noise as my tongue returns to my mouth.

I give him a small grin in victory before he kisses me again, his tongue sliding into my mouth possessively. He pushes in brutingly, stroking the roof of my mouth and my walls. I gasp and moan as he possesses my mouth cruel. He leaves his mark all over, nibbling softly on my lips as he lets go of them. I lean after him, wanting to feel his lips again. My tongue slide over his lips in apology of questioning his authority. He returns my kiss, still moving possessively in my mouth but giving me pleasure.

When he feels alright with moving, he ever so slightly moves his lips to the side. He kisses the edge of my lips, then my cheek. I wrap my arms around his neck loosely. He kisses up to my ear, where he lets his tongue dart out to lick the full length of it. I shiver and gasp. He does it again, slowly, exploring my ear. His lips softly trip over it, and his teeth nibble on its edges. I giggle softly.

He pulls back to whisper a low "what is it?" in my ear.

I giggle again. "It tickles." He grins. I can feel his lips as he kisses my ear again, and then moves down. He does the same to my other ear, making me gasp and giggle softly. Then he returns to reestablish his claim of dominancy over my lips. I respond to his kiss, sucking on his tongue a little bit here and there. So as not to let him think he's won.

He then moves down to my neck. He leaves a trail of kisses, nipping a bit on my chin before kissing the under of my jaw. He removes my jacket and pulls my shirt down to reveal my pale shoulders. He nibbles a trail down my neck and over to my left shoulder. He kisses my shoulder, nipping harshly and I whimper. His tongue darts out in apology and I nuzzle his neck, letting him know I've forgiven him. He pulls back to leave one last kiss on my lips before saying; "Len?" I ignore him, letting my own lips travel down his throat. His neck was so good…

"Hmm?" I say, enjoying the taste of him. He pushes me back slightly to look into my eyes and I pout at him. He kisses my lips chastely before saying "Now is probably not the best time." My eyes opened wide, looking down into his eyes. "Master?" I ask, confused. Did he not like this like I was? My brow furrowed.

He laughs at me, and then kisses in between my brows. "Don't get me wrong. I do want you." A movement from below makes my eyes widen is surprise. "More than anything, I'm beating myself up right now for saying this. But I want this to be real. When we sleep together, I want it to be perfect, with both of us loving each other." He takes my hand and holds it to his lips, kissing it.

"But, master, I do love you." I say, kissing his cheek. "More than anything, I want this with you." "but-" he says, before I cover his lips with a finger. "Do you seriously doubt me? How can you love me if you doubt me?" I say, and his eyes widen. "Master, right now, my hearts beating fast."

I take his hand and hold it over my heart. "Master, right now, I can barely breathe because of you. All that I am feeling, all that I am, is because of you." I take his hand and kiss it. "So, right now, Master, if you stop this, if you say that right now is not the right time, you will be denying me my very existence. Please master," I say, leaning in. "please don't deny me you…"

My lips touch his. My tongue darts out to lick his in permission. But he doesn't open. My teethe nibble on his, and then bite down. He still does not open. He denies my entrance. I pull back quickly. He…he must really be repulsed by me! A tear falls from my eyes as I pull back. I cover my mouth with a hand to keep in a sob of pain. I never knew that someone could torture someone like this, leading them along but then shooting them down. Gods, right now, I wanted to die.

I pull off his lap, standing on shaking legs. "S-sorry, master. For forcing myself on you." I say. "I'll…I'll fix your bed and then be going." I force my legs to move quickly, almost tripping before reaching his bed. I feel for the covers because my eyes are too blurry to see. When I realize I had already fixed them, I let go and start to turn around-

Only to land on the bed with an "oaf."

I blink my tears away to see who had made me fall on my masters' bed. A body lays heavily on mine. I turn my head to side to see blue hair. "Master…?"

He turns his face to me. 'Len, do you really doubt me?' he says, throwing my words back at me. "how can you say you love me if you doubt me?" I gasp, then turn back to stare up at the ceiling. "I don't doubt you, master." I say. "then don't doubt me when I say I want you." He says, kissing my neck. "don't doubt me when I say 'I love you'." He moves his lips down, kissing my shoulder. I gasp, and Kaito kisses me quickly, teasing my lip with his tongue. "don't doubt me when I say I can only love you." He kisses my forehead. "don't doubt me when I say it can only be you in my arms." He kisses my closed eyes. "don't doubt me when I say that you are the most important to me." He kisses my nose. "don't doubt me when I say that it has only ever been you I have loved." He kisses my cheeks. "and now, forever and ever, don't doubt me when I say that you are my mate."

He closes his lips over mine, making me moan and whine as he pleasures me. He darts his tongue out to entice mine, teasing it to come and play. My fingers reach up to tangle themselves in his hair. His arms come up to hold my head up so he can kiss me harder. He moves his body, rubbing me in all the right areas, making me arch. He's still kissing me as I moan louder, catching it in his mouth. His lips then let me breathe and move down, to my shoulder.

He kisses the mark he had left before, nibbling it softly. Once again, I nuzzle him, to tell him he can move on. He stays on my shoulder for a bit longer, before kissing a path down my bare chest. But before he touches my nipple with his lips, he pulls up. He looks down at me and I whine, wanting to feel his lips on my nipples. "Master…" I plead softly. His eye twitches before he slides his hands down to rub the peak of my nipple. I gasp loudly and whimper in pleasure. He smiles a small of childish delight as he fondles with my chest. The pad of his thumb brushes roughly over my peak and I moan. "master, please…" I beg softly.

This time, he can't hold back. He moves one hand out of the way and kisses my nipple. He slowly licks a circle around it with his tongue before roughly tasting it in his mouth. I moan loudly, my fingers twisting painfully in his hair. If he noticed, he didn't seem to care. He keeps on pleasure that nipple while his other hand continues playing with my other nipple. He licks my nipple one last time before switching.

When he finishes playing with my nipples, he moves down to kiss across my stomach. For some reason, it feels really good, so I hum softly to let him know I was enjoying it. He kisses my belly button, making me hum a little bit more louder. He raises his head to look at me in the eyes. "if only you could see this right now, Len. How you look." I whine softly and rub my lower waist to his chest. Its all nice and good that he wanted me to see my face, but hey! We were doing something here! My member rubs his chest and I moan. "someone's impatient." He teases, lifting his chest away.

"master…" I whine, my legs pushing together. I start to rub them to try and get a friction. But I don't work. "master, _please._" I beg. I sob as my member hardens painfully. "master, please don't leave me like this…" I gasp out as I try to relieve myself. My member pulses painfully, straining against my pants to get his attentions. "hmm…I won't, Len." He promises, and I sigh in relief. "but I want to see something first." I look up. "what is it that you want to see first, Master?" I ask, letting my legs stop rubbing against each other. Master Kaito grins like a predator, and I can't help feeling a bit scared.

"tell me, Len, do you know what a ring is?" he asks me. I frown. "A…circle, Master?" he hums, and says "yes, but not quite. Here, let me show you." He pulls my pants down, revealing my pulsing member. It leaks out pre-cum, making it look like its weeping for attention. Kaito licks his lips as he looks at it, and I moan. His fingers reach to grasp it tightly, and I throw my head back. They slide up and down my length. I moan and thrust my hips lightly. "master…" I whimper. But it seems to be the wrong move because his fingers disappear. His lips return to kiss mine. I whine loudly, trying to rub my body against his. My member rubs harshly against his and I whine pathetically. He growls and I stop my movement in apology. I whimper softly, muzzling his neck. He pushes me down and kisses me in a sign that he has forgiven me and I try again. "master, please stop torturing me…" I beg, letting my body rub once. He growls again and turns me over. I gasp as my exposed member rubs against harsh cushions. Master is still above me, kissing and nipping my back side.

I moan as I feel a little bit of relief as my member rubs the harsh sheets. _Maybe I can…._ I think. I arch my member into the bed, and start to rub against it. Friction makes it pulse, making me moan. I keep rubbing into the sheets until I feel that edge. I know I'm about to cum and rub harder, as master kisses the back of my neck. I moan out as I feel it come-

Only to not feel release at all.

_What? _I think, pulling back. "master…?" I ask. Maybe he knows why I couldn't come.

He grins and kisses my cheek. "hmm?" he says. I turn my head to the side and look at him from the corner of my eye. "why couldn't I cum…?" I ask hesitantly. He grins again and kisses my nose "because I put a ring over your cock so you wouldn't cum before I said you could." I whimper again, rolling my hips from side to side. "but master, won't you please let me cum?" I beg. Hey, if it meant I could come, I would do anything Master said. "maybe, if you do as I say." He says. "master, you know I would even if you had put this thing on me…" I whimper as I feel the friction again. "what must I do, Master?"

He grins, "stay still." I nod. He goes back to kissing my back. _Its okay Len, _I tell myself. _I just have to endure. Endure….endure…endure_. its not so bad. He was just kissing my neck so it didn't make me whimper. I hummed as he nipped my back side again.

Then his hips wiggle from their position against my sexes.

I feel his member move against both of my holes(_**a/n: remember guys, Len's a hermaphrodite. Meaning, he has both a vagina and a penis. And yes, that means he can get pregnant.)**_ and I gasp loudly. Master kisses my neck and he rubs himself between my legs. My female hole starts to slicken with juice as he rubs harder. My member jolts at the friction, making me whine loudly. I moan as loud as I could to tell him, beg him, please oh please oh please please please let me cum. He keeps rubbing against me, pulling my and his pants down.

I gasp as I feel his bare member rubs against my twitching holes. I can feel how huge he was, I felt him pulse against me. I moaned and almost forgot his order to stay still. Almost. I whine as he starts thrusting against my hole, not entering, not entering. But still thrusting in a way that made me arch as much as I could, to thrust against him. he leans over my shoulder to kiss my neck. He nips lightly as I moan. 'ah!" I say as I feel his member pass closely to mine.

"nn!" I moan as he flips me over and brings his lip down on my nipples again. I moan and wither impatiently as he continues to thrust against me and slowly tempt my nipples into hardened peaks. Tears fill my eyes as a sense of enjoyment and being denied fills my. A feeling of almost completeness, to be in reach of something but being unable to obtain it. I sob before biting my lips to keep the rest in. but its too late. Kaito looks up to see my face turning away. I moan to cover my sob but he sees through my act. "Len…?" he asks hesitantly. He moves up and kisses my chin but I jerk away. "Len, what is it?" his pain voices asks. It is my undoing.

"M-master…you are…so c-cruel." I sob out. "I want this, I want to be joined with you, b-but you're denying me…." I cover my face with my hands. Master is silent for a while, stopping his body's movements before tugging softly at my hands with his. "len, let me see your face." I shake my head. "len, that wasn't a request." I stop shaking and stay still-

_**well, there's the preview. tell me if I should write more. the next few pairs that might show up later (if you approve) is allenxlavi, more kaitoxlen, rinxmiku, setox joey, and one or two chapters about atemu/yamixyugi. well, Sayonara for now. please review.**_

**alden: told you scorpio' was perverted.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Last time on one shots:**_

"_M-master…you are…so c-cruel." I sob out. "I want this, I want to be joined with you, b-but you're denying me…." I cover my face with my hands. Master is silent for a while, stopping his body's movements before tugging softly at my hands with his. "Len, let me see your face." I shake my head. "Len, that wasn't a request." I stop shaking and stay still-_

Now:

It's a while before my hands slowly drop down. I stare into Master's eyes, knowing that I had tears running down mine. Masters' hand reaches up to hold my cheek in the palm of his hand and the pad of his thumb brushes away some of the tears. My hand comes back up to lie over masters' hand and I lean into it. All the while my eyes stare at his.

"Len…" Kaito drawls. His other hand comes up to cradle the other side of my face and my hand comes up to follow his. I link my fingers through his. "I'm sorry Len. I was only trying to make you feel good." I stare at him, and then look down. "I know, Master. I was just getting impatient." I say. "I want to be joined with you, Master. But I don't want to if you don't want to."

"No! That's not it, Len." Master says. He forces my head up to look into his eyes. "I want to be joined with you too, Len. But I'm moving slowly for two reasons." I send a questioning look up at him. "What are those reasons, Master?" I ask him. He sighs.

"Well, firstly, I want to pleasure you." He says, moving his hips to make me arch and gasp. He kisses my exposed neck. "But I also don't want to hurt you. I'm doing my damnest to hold back. Truthfully, I just want to take you, right now." He licks my under jaw. "But I want your first time to be-"

"Master, this is not my first time." I interject. He freezes. "Master, when you're an orphan like me sometimes you have to do things for food." His bangs cover his eyes as he rises up. His posture is threatening and kingly, demanding and powerful. A sweat drop appears and I quickly explain. "My first time was in an empty warehouse with three people watching. It was rough, and after words I got some food. I was desperate then. But Master, I can promise you this," I reach up to stroke the sides of his face. "This is my first time wanting to do it, and doing it with someone I love."

He blinks at me, the powerful air around him gone. I smile up at him, showing him that I'm being honest. This is my first time with someone I loved. And this time, I wanted it. "This is my first time with someone I love. I'm not doing this for food, nor water or shelter. I'm doing this for me. And maybe a little bit for you." I smile, and kiss his cheeks. "But don't expect this to be a onetime thing, Master."

"I wasn't planning on it." He smiles and kisses the hand cradling his cheek. I smile widely and softly stroke his face. Relieved, I look down. "Did you really think that, after this, I would have enough?" he says, lifting up my chin. I look into his eyes. "Len, I can promise you, that after this, I'll never have enough of you. You may even begin to start rejecting me at how many times I want to do it and where." I shake my head at him. "Never, Master. I would never reject you." I wrap my legs around his waist.

"I will always welcome you in, Master. Down there," I point. "And," I take his hand and hold it over my heart. "And here." I looked up. "Always, Master." he watches me, then slowly brings his lips close to kiss me. I welcome him in, moaning softly. His hand slides down my arms to grab my hand and bring it to his heart. "And I as well." He whispers.

We kiss for a few minutes more, until I feel a soft brushing against my holes. I gasp and let go of his lips to moan loudly. His lips find my neck and he nibbles lightly on the skin. "Len…" he whispers, starting to rub against me. I moan in response, thrusting my hips after him. He groans softly and buries his head into my shoulder. "Len…"

"Master…" I moan, thrusting my hips forward.

"Len…I want to enter but…"

"But which one do you enter, Ne? That's what you're wondering, Ne?" I say. He nods.

"I don't mind bearing your child, Master, but know…"

"Hmm?" he says, his fingers already working down to prepare me.

"I am a virgin in that one." I nip on his ear. I can feel his breathe rush as he gasp, then his lips smile. "That's good to hear, Len." He says, right before his finger slides in.

I gasp at the feeling. It felt so...strange. Only one finger was in, but it felt so tight. I knew it was going to hurt, but I didn't think that my womanly hole was so much more tighter then my other hole. But all the same, I reacted to the finger stretching wanders in much like he first explore my mouth, stroking softly before entering, feeling my walls. He wiggled further, seeing how far back he could touch. Then suddenly I feel a small jolt. His finger touches a ball of nerves and I gasp softly.

He stills, and then does the same thing again. I gasp again, louder. My walls tighten around him and I moan softly at the feeling. I look up to see him smiling. I smile back and he returns to stretching me again. I gasp and moan softly as he moves about, stroking my walls to loosen me. When he feels I'm ready he slips in another finger, nice and easy. I know he didn't lubricate them, but I'm already wet so I don't mind.

He does a scissoring motion and I cry out softly from the pain. He pulls back in apology but I tighten my walls to keep him in. "don't stop, Master." I say, reaching up to bring his lips down to meet mine. I kiss him briefly and let go, licking my lips to taste him. "I don't want you to stop." He nods, and his fingers thrust back in. I moan and arch. It felt so…good! A pleasurable tingling sensation from feeling his fingers slide against my walls. "Do that again, please master…" I beg, and he does. I moan louder and arch again.

He keeps thrusting into me, sometimes testing the scissoring motion the stretch me. I keep moaning in pleasure and barley notices the third finger. Or the fourth. And if I did, I didn't care. I begged him to keep moving, and he would smile and reply "yes" or nod because he was speechless. His other hand reached up to fondly my member. He removed the ring thingy, of course. I moan and almost scream as his fingers keep thrusting in and his other hand plays with my member. It weeps in pleasure as he fingers play with it. My nipples wage war against each other for his attentions, and his mouth pleasures both. Its too much for me to take. My body felt like exploding from the intense pleasure. I can barely breathe because of it. My breaths come out short and fast and loud, and each time my mouth opens its to moan or gasp or groan or beg or plead or whine or whimper.

I moan the loudest when he decided to let his mouth play with my member.

He takes it fully into his mouth, licking its head slowly before stroking its length. He does a soft sucking motion and I almost cum. "master, please…" I thrust against his mouth. A hand holds my hips still as he pleasures my member, finally sucking it to make me cum. "master, wait…ah…I-I'm…Nn…I'm gonna…oh!...gonna cum…" I see stars as the edge I am familiar with approaches, and my mouth opens to silently moan as I cum. Master kaito takes it all in one gulp. I look down at him.

"Master, it's not good for you to do that…" I say, tears in my eyes from how hard I came. He smiles. "It's alright. Len. It tastes good, actually."

"Really? " I say sleepily. "I want to try then…" I somehow flip us over and find his member. I examine it closely. "Master…you're huge…" I say sleepily. "W-wait, Len? Len!" but it's too late because I've already taken him member into my mouth. He was right, it did taste good. A bit salty, soft to lick yet hard under the skin. I lick its length fully, and then nibble on its tip. It weeps openly like mine did, and I taste it. "You're right master…it does taste alright..." but he doesn't answer because he's too busy moaning. I lick roughly on his top and he cums into my mouth. My eyes widen in surprise but I take it all in and swallow. It taste strange…but it was good.

I lick my lips to get all of it, then lick him of any that I missed. I let go and sit up, licking my finger which still taste of him. I close my eyes. I take them fully into my mouth, imagine them to be smaller versions of his member and moan softly. "Damn…I didn't know you could be like this." I open my eyes to see Master smiling at me and I stop. I pull my fingers out with a soft 'pop'. "do…do you not like it, master?' I say, remorseful. But Master Kaito just kisses my lips and grins. "I love it."

I smile happily.

"but now there's something else I want to do…" he drawls. "what is that, Master?" I say, confused.

I gasp out lightly as he flips us over and enters me roughly. I weep openingly at the feeling.

It is a shooting pain that made me cry. I knew that it was fulfillment along with intense pain. But I am so happy to be joined with Master Kaito I don't care about it. I whimper a little when he moves, and he stops. He groans above me as he feels my walls tighten around him. I moan loudly at the feeling of him in me.

"Len?" Master gasps out, panting into my ear. I moan in response, too distracted to actually talk. "are…alright?" I nod. "I apologize for taking you so roughly, but…." I nuzzle the side of his neck and he nibbles lightly on my ear. "I just couldn't hold back anymore." Then he kisses me, trying to give me some relief from the pain. I groan into his mouth, the roll my hips. It didn't hurt at all anymore, and Kaito responded to my action with a moan. So I did it again. I roll my hips and he lets go of my lips(hey I made a rhyme). "Len….wait…I-I'm trying to hold back…" the he moans again as I roll my hips and I smile. "but master…" I say, looking up at him. "I'm trying to tell you that I want you to move."

He stares down at me, then closes his eyes and buries his head into my shoulder. "as you wish, Len."

I prepare myself for slight more pain as he pulls out. I gasp at the feeling of his skin sliding against my walls and he groans. He pulls back all the way to the hilt slowly, making me moan softly a the feeling. He pauses before entering me, waiting.

I was going to wait for him to be ready, but I got impatient with him.

So I impaled myself, thrusting him in all the way. He moans out in surprise and I scream in pleasure.

It felt _so _good! He was buried deep within me, in a place I had never let anyone in. It gave me such a feeling of completion, of being able to feel my Master deep within me that I moan again. But it wasn't enough. I wanted him to move again. I whimper for him and he moves again, drawing back slowly and entering fast.

He goes slowly at first, exploring around for god knows what. I'm almost about to nip his shoulder in a sign to hurry up when he hits a spot deep within me. It makes my toes curl, my fingers bit into his shoulder and release the loudest scream that I could. It left me moaning and gasping for more. Master smirks, and hits it again, faster. He moves faster now, hitting that stop repeatingly. Leaving me no time to recover.

His fingers come down to fondly with my member again and I scream in pleasure. I arch against him. The combination of him fondling me member and hitting that spot deep with me makes me cum in both my female hole and my member. I moan at the feeling and fall back to the bed, spent. My walls tighten around Master and he moans as he comes, spurting his cum over my walls. Claiming it as his.

He falls back onto me and we wrap our arms around each other. He moves to move out of me but I stop him. "not yet." I say, kissing his cheek. He nods and rests his head on my shoulder, and we fall asleep like that.

_**So…how'd you like it? I may actually write a story-story out of this. Eh, well. So next chapter is going to be a sperate couple. And does anyone know how if I should put this as crossover? Because I'm writing all different characters from just about mostly anything…**_

_**Eh. Whatever.**_


	3. Chapter 3

"_Iso (identical/ equal)." He said. "they are iso. I cap boy. (I take the boy)"_

"_Pater (father), please, don't make me go-"_

"_pac (peace), we have no choice. Agog wants it. Arch gets what he wants. (The leader wants it. The leader gets what he wants) we don't want a bell (war) now, do we?_

"_ven ana, ve nana len. Ven ana…(come back, come back Len. Come back…)_

"_I sens vac without Rin (I feel empty without you, Rin.)"_

"_ven, goodbyes' must be brev (short). We must ced (go) now."_

"_i…I ami…Rin…he is para anthrop…please don't cap me vent…" (I…I love you, rin…he is a false man…please don't make me go….)_

"_con com me. We can escape com. Sequ me, serv me. You'll be free from para phil crac." (come with me. We can escape together. Follow me, serve me. You'll be free from being the false lover of the king)_

"_no…. I may be free from para phil crac…but I would be a para phil to you."_

"_Len…I will always ami Len…I will serv thee eternal, until chron stops…" (Len…I will always love you…I will serve you eternally until time stops…"_

"_Len vit, sol, luc. I cannot vit without Len." (len is my life, my sun, my light. I cannot live without my son.)_

"_forgive me, princess…I cannot refuse Crac."_

"_I know. I cred Len. Take this liter, keep it crypt in Len crustal. Terr it. I ami you, Len." (I know. I belive you. Take this letter, keep it hidden in your shell (meaning clothes) hold it close. I love you, Len.)_

"_forever…"_

I open my eyes wide to stare up at azure blue ones. I blink to realize I am crying.

"it is not real, Len. Para. It is para. A dream." (false. It is false. A dream.)

"kaito-theo…" I gasp out. "it was so real…"( katio-god/deity) a pause. Then "May terr you?" (may I hold you?) I nod. His arms wrap around me, soothing my shivering back. I realize we are both gym (naked) but I don't care. "let vent lacrimosa. Your crypt well." (let vent to your tears. Your face is hidden well." But I hold back my tears still. "dis pugna. It s makes it worse." (don't fight it.) and all of a sudden. The room is filled with the aud (sound) of my phino (voice) breaking. "ami you." Kaito was my alter psych. My other soul. Just as Rin is. As Meiko is. As Miku is. Everyone. Why couldn't we all just be happy together? We couldn't we laugh together just like in the old days?

But gyn (woman) were so foolish, as well as anthrop (man).

Con ana? Could we be together again? How much temp, chron, needs to pass until we can con ana? (how much time, time needs to pass until we can be together again?) path dis. (I'm suffering from being apart). I may have psych but I need my iso and my family to be whole. (I may have my soul but I need my identical (meaning twin) and family to be whole). 3 thousand enni (years) have we been dis (apart). I cap chron ana (I want ot seize that time again.). give vit ana. (give me life)

I sob ever more so into kaito's shoulder, lacrimosa (my tears) soaking the thin fabric. But kaito doesn't mind. He just terrs on to me, kissing my forehead gently. I am dis real philo carc, but cred so? ( I am not the real lover of the ruler, but can I believe it is so?) just for a little while. Until everything returns ana to nothing.

Until Rin returns, I'll hold on to someone.

But isn't strange, this warmth I feel within my chest?

And the pain I feel when I think of goodbye?


End file.
